I Will Never Forget
by TruetobeBlue
Summary: Oneshot. The Mushroom Kingdom is saved and the party is on. However there is one major absentee. When Mario finds her, truths and revelations that shock both come to light in the darkness of space. MarioxRosalina


**Here is another MarioxRosalina one-shot. Before you ask, yes I do like the couple. Are they my favourite? I don't have favourites. I just felt that considering I wrote **_**The Reason**_** (my first romance based one-shot) with the two, I might as well continue that trend.**

**I read the reviews given for **_**The Reason**_**, and I found that the biggest complaint was that Rosalina was a tad OOC. So I hope to rectify that with this piece.**

**So here you are. I hope you enjoy reading I Will Never Forget.**

--

The lone figure sat upon the edge of her spaceship stared upon the blue planet with a silent fascination. This had been the place she had called home way back when, in times forgotten to all but her. She was a relic of then, looking upon the days of now. The woman lightly stroked her fringe, temporarily revealing an electric blue eye which disappeared as the woman took her hand away, causing the fringe to cover it once again.

The woman resumed her lookout, seemingly oblivious to all around her. Her spaceship, apart from a quiet stirring, did not make a sound. It was just her and her alone.

She could faintly see lights coming from the area of land she watching. They were obviously fireworks. Understandable. The universe had been saved, a monarch rescued and a tyrant defeated. All was well.

So why did she feel so…

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"

The woman looked at to where the voice had come from. Her eyes looked upon a slightly short man, wearing a red shirt with blue overalls. On his head was red cap adorned with an M. His moustache was raised slightly as he smiled at slightly taken aback look on the woman's face.

There was silence between the two, before the woman finally spoke up.

"Mario..." She began. "I was not expecting you."

Mario shrugged. "I find quite a lot of people say that about me Rosalina, especially Bowser." He said, chuckling to himself.

Rosalina didn't join in. "What are you doing here? There is a party down there, I'm sure you'll be much appreciated there."

"I was going to say the same thing to you actually. Great minds think alike huh?" Mario smiled again, hoping that his praise might have the same effect on the cosmic princess. When her face remained stoic, Mario sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "That time of the month huh?"

Rosalina's visible eye narrowed for a split second before she turned and once again looked at the planet. "My question still stands."

"As does mine."

"I'm not on "my time of the month" Mario."

"What? Oh, not that question. I mean the one you asked, which one was the one I was going to ask, but you got there first and…"

A small sigh escaped from Rosalina, and Mario stopped rambling. He walked over to Rosalina and sat beside her, his legs hanging off the edge of the ship. "It's beautiful isn't it? Definitely worth saving."

Rosalina nodded. "Yes, you've done it and the rest of the universe a great service."

"So have you."

"Don't be foolish. You saved me; I have done nothing worth any merit."

Mario diverted his view upwards towards the endless expanse of stars. "Is that why you're not at the party?"

"I did not say that."

"Never said you did."

"Then why come to that conclusion?"

"Is it too far a stretch to say that I'm smart?" Mario laughed slightly and saw a smile emerge on Rosalina's face before disappearing just as quickly.

"Maybe it is. I don't know that side of you."

"Side? There's no side to it Rosalina. It's just me, Mario. Plain and simple."

Rosalina locked eyes with the plumber. "Mario, where are you going with this?"

"Everywhere and nowhere."

A brief wave of frustration crossed Rosalina's face. "Must you keep speaking in riddles?"

Mario smirked. "Why? You seem to make a living out of it."

"No I don't. What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing it's difficult to understand what you're saying. I mean how should I gauge the meaning of what you say if you don't make it clear?"

"Are you saying you can't comprehend my words? Are you saying you're not…" Rosalina put her head close to that of Mario. "…smart?"

Mario gave a light growl as Rosalina retreated, seemingly indifferent to the action.

_You got me that time…but let's see…_

Mario smirked to himself. "So it was all me huh?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that you had done nothing, and that it was all me in saving the universe. You did say that, right?"

"Yes."

"May I make an objection?"

"Go ahead."

"Well let's see…first you gave me that Luma to survive in space. Then you provided me and my friends' shelter on your ship, you gave me advice, you looked after us. You made the bridge to Peach's Castle all while taking out many of Bowser's battleships…is that nothing to you?"

There was a slight pause. "Maybe it isn't to you. But I was the one who got us in trouble in the first place. If I hadn't let Bowser take the Power and Grand Stars, your world and your special one wouldn't have been involved."

"You're not answering my question. Is that another one of your habits?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"See what I mean? Answer that one properly and I'll explain."

"No I don't have not answering your questions as a habit. Is that better?"

Mario gave a small chuckle upon hearing a hint of sarcasm in the cosmic princess's voice. "Much better, now prove it. Why do you think you did nothing during this whole experience? I mean I even listed some of the few things you did."

"I told you before. I got us into trouble in the first place. What I did afterwards is not important. It could have all been avoided."

Mario nodded. "Okay, you're getting better. Let's keep going. So you feel as if you've contributed nothing at all? What gives you that impression?"

"Since when did you become a psychiatrist?"

"Answer the question, trust me."

"Well let's see. You were the one who did all the work, you retrieve the stars, saved your brother and the Toads…defeated Bowser…saved me and my family. Honestly, my contribution was miniscule compared to yours?"

"So you admit you made a contribution?"

"…Yes. But like I said…"

Mario put his hand up to silence her. "So let's start form the beginning and I mean all the way. You mentioned that I had done the universe a great service, and I responded that so had you, and let you called me foolish for it. Now that we've realised you in fact did make a contribution, we'll continue the previous conversation from there."

"Mario…"

"Wait. Let me finish, please. You trust me, don't you?"

Rosalina looked directly at him. "I do…probably more than anything in existence at the moment."

Mario smiled. "Good. Now then tell me…Does your supposed lack of a contribution have anything to do with you not coming to the party?"

There was silence from the cosmic princess, so Mario decided to speak again.

"This is how I see it. You believe that due to you supposedly letting Bowser steal the Power Stars that you don't deserve to be at the party, regardless of all the things you did to help me and the universe. Things you've admitted to doing yourself."

Rosalina looked away. Mario sighed.

"That's it isn't it? How could you think like that about yourself?"

Rosalina turned to Mario, and the plumber noticed a solitary tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away before responding.

"Well its true isn't it? I've told you how I put us all in danger; I told you how I did nothing…"

"How could you possibly say that, or even think it?!

Rosalina, shocked at Mario's sudden outburst, became silent.

The plumber continued. "I don't see how you can…I mean you've me saying that you helped save the universe. Me: the supposed saviour of the universe. If you think so highly of my then why don't you believe in my words!? Are you that wrapped up in your own self-doubt that you won't let even believe your friends!?"

Rosalina's face held a look of surprise and sadness. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes nearly as wide as the planet she had been previously observing. Mario then realised that he had shouted at her, and looked away in shame. He had probably just scared her, not that it would surprise him. He had just done the same to himself.

There was silence between the two, with neither of them looking at each other. Mario was too busy focusing on the floor of the observatory while Rosalina just seemed unable to take her eyes away from the blue planet.

"Sorry."

The solitary word broke Rosalina's eyes away from the planet and made them focus on Mario again. He was wearing a sombre expression.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have shouted at you. The last thing I want to do is make you feel worse…"

"No Mario." Rosalina interjected, halting Mario's apology. "You had every right to be angry. It should be me apologising."

Mario looked at her but didn't respond, so Rosalina saw this as a sign to keep talking. She sighed slightly and began again:

"Mario, I know you mean well, and I do believe in what you say. I meant what I said when I said I trusted you more than anyone."

"Then why don't you believe me?"

There was no reply.

"Rosalina?"

"I do believe you Mario. Truly I do."

"Then why did you say otherwise?"

"…I am afraid."

Mario's eyes widened. "Afraid? What are you afraid of?"

Rosalina closed her eyes. "Mario, you know what I do, don't you?"

"You travel the universe…what of it?"

"I don't just do that Mario. I make sure that the Lumas grow into planets and galaxies, and the cycle of the universe repeats. It's critical to the survival and growth of the universe."

Mario gave a slight chuckle. "Sounds like an important job."

Rosalina nodded. "It is. Hence why I only pass this planet once every 100 years. And every time there's something new about it. Last time I came here the Mushroom Kingdom had only just started to become prominent. Now it's a full blossoming kingdom. Before then I doubt there even was a kingdom."

"I see…where are you going with this?"

"Where I'm going is exactly what I'm talking. Soon, I'll have to leave, with my family, and I won't be back for another century. By then, you, Luigi, your special one…everyone…you won't be there anymore."

Mario gave a small gasp at the statement, if only because he knew it was true.

Rosalina continued. "Can you imagine the feeling Mario? Knowing that you'll never see the ones you've bonded with ever again? This is the price I pay for keeping the universe going, and while it is worthwhile, it still hurts. I am alone, solitude is my only friend."

"But the Lumas…your family…what about them?"

"Like all things they come and go. They leave the observatory; grow into planets and galaxies…in the end it's just a cycle. I do not have the power to stop it. Even if I did, in doing so I would damage the natural order of the universe. It'd be selfish of me to prevent my family from doing what there born to do."

Mario frowned. "But that doesn't mean its fair."

The cosmic princess gave a sigh. "Perhaps it isn't, but that's the way it is. Now back to the topic beforehand. Imagine I went to the party, people would cheer for me, I would feel welcomed and loved. Then I have to leave and by the time I return everyone who remembers me will be gone."

Mario looked to the floor. "That would be horrible."

Rosalina nodded. "Exactly. This may seem selfish of me Mario, but I would not be able to bear the pain of having everyone who would remember me simply vanish the next time I come. You must understand that."

"I do."

Rosalina looked back at the planet, thinking the discussion to be over. So you could imagine her surprise when she felt Mario's hand grip her own. Suppressing a gasp, Rosalina looked to see Mario had sat himself closer to her and was now looking at her seriously.

"I understand perfectly."

"Mario, why are you holding my hand?"

Instead of answering, Mario simply smiled. "But I still think your excuse is a sucky one."

Rosalina frowned. "What do you mean by that? I didn't think you were so insensitive to my position."

Mario shook his head. "I'm not being insensitive. Listen…"

Mario stood up, and Rosalina found herself being pulled up as well. She noticed that Mario was looking intently into her eyes, and for some reason she found it hard to look back into his blue eyes.

"…You say that never seeing these people who you've created bonds with would hurt, and I know that's true. But…wouldn't having bonds in the first place be better than not having them at all?"

"Perhaps, but that would make the pain all the worse. Its better they have nothing to remember me by, and for me to have nothing to remember them by may reduce that pain."

Mario shook his head. "But what about me? You've created a bond with me; you've helped me save the day. Whether or not you go to the party you'll still have me in your memories. That bond…won't that still cause you pain when you leave?"

Rosalina gave a small nod. "Yes it will. This is why I cannot go to the party, the thought of never seeing you again is bad enough."

Mario closed his eyes. "I will never forget you."

"And that is what makes it hard."

With that, Rosalina freed herself from Mario and turned away. Mario didn't bother to try and stop her as she started walking away; instead he just whispered one thing.

"And neither will them."

Rosalina stopped, seemingly curious of what Mario was about to say. This gave the plumber the initiative to continue.

"I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure that everyone knows of the sacrifice you make each and every day. I'll make sure that people look up in the sky and say your name. I'll make sure that people remember the name Rosalina, a loving princess who only wants love in return."

There was no reply.

"I'll make sure that the whole Mushroom Kingdom shows you love Rosalina. Because that is what you deserve for what you do. You deserve my love, along with everyone else's."

Rosalina slowly turned around. There was evident shock on her face, as well as a small blush.

Mario looked down towards the floor. "You have my love, which you can take with you throughout your journeys. But you can have so much more, as much as you deserve. I want nothing more than for you to feel that. We'll never forget you, I'll never forget you…but only if you give us a chance to remember you first."

"Mario…"

Mario looked up suddenly and held out his hand.

"Come with me."

Rosalina stood still. Mario had just given out his soul, and was offering what she wanted most. Did he really feel that strongly? Or was he just saying that to comfort her? People had done that to her before…long ago. How could she know it was genuine?

"_Mario…"  
_

"_Wait. Let me finish, please. You trust me, don't you?"_

_Rosalina looked directly at him. "I do…probably more than anything in existence at the moment."_

Rosalina then realised that this was all real. The intensity and passion coming from the plumbers eyes confirmed this. Mario was offering her love, something she hadn't felt in a long time. A way to get through the inevitable solitude and pain that would come from parting.

Rosalina walked towards Mario until she was right in front oh his outstretched hand.

"Will you come with me?" he asked again.

Rosalina took the hand.

"…Yes."

**The End**


End file.
